Just Believe
by fromciarawithlove
Summary: There are some moments that you can never forget. The smallest thing can trigger a memory, what would you do if you could no longer remember any of those things? No longer remember the one person that you thought you'd never forget.
1. Prologue

**A.N.** Okay this story is in no way original, in fact it's massively based on the book The Vow. The book is based on the real life couple Kim and Krickett's lives after a car accident leaves her with no memory of her husband or that she even knew him. I haven't seen the film so it isn't based on that, because I'm guessing a lot of things were changed. Of course this story will have a lot of similar themes but the characters, their careers and where they live will be _completely _different to the book. But the basic plot is the same. Sorry for that long explanation there but I just wanted to say it so that you knew that I wasn't taking credit for the whole amnesia storyline. Also I _don't and never will_ own Glee or it's characters.

This is a prologue for my first multi-chaptered Sam and Mercedes story. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this as I do have two other stories at the moment (although one of them is nearly finished) so I can't devote all my attention to this story. I just wanted to get this first part done so I could see if anyone likes the idea and while it was still fresh in my mind.

Please enjoy and if you want to leave me a little review, complimentary or critical please do.

* * *

**Just Believe**

* * *

_Prologue_

There are some moments that you can never forget. The smallest thing can trigger a memory, like the smell of mango and papaya body cream, or the taste of strawberry ice cream when it comes from someone else's lips or even the way it feels to have someone else's hand fit perfectly with yours. So what would you do if you could no longer remember any of those things? No longer remember the one person that you thought you'd never forget.

"_Mercedes" her therapist began in a soothing tone "do you know where you are?" _

_I could see that she was thinking, her nose scrunching slightly in concentration as she considered her response, as though she could tell it was important "Lima" she whispered. _

_My eyes closed painfully, we'd lived in LA for the past year and half, did she remember none of that? _

_Her therapist smiled tightly "You're in Los Angeles Mercedes" she told her, her voice more even than mine could have ever been. "Do you know what year it is?" _

"_1992" she said, her squinting as if she knew already that she was wrong. She was born in 1994. I tried to tell myself that it was just a minor mistake, something that you could easily get confused about all things considered. _

"_Who's the president, Mercedes?" _

"_Clinton." _

_Well he was the president when she was born, I justified. _

_The therapist nodded slowly "Mercedes what's your mother's name?" she continued. _

"_Miranda" she said with not a hint of hesitation, but still no expression, no real association. We were getting somewhere at least._

"_Excellent, Mercedes. And what's your father's name?" _

"_Richard."_

"_That's right. Very good." She paused before continuing "Mercedes who's your husband?" _

_Mercedes dark brown eyes met mine as she looked from me to the therapist again. The noise of my ever racing heartbeat must have been echoing around the room, I waited desperately for my wife's answer. _

"_I'm not married." _

_The worst had been confirmed. She didn't remember me. I swallowed hard as the therapist repeated the question. _

"_No, Mercedes, you are married. Who's your husband?" _

_Mercedes frowned, struggling to regain a memory "Noah?" she asked. _

_Noah Puckerman was her old boyfriend from high school. I was praying that she'd somehow remember that it was me. I was her husband, not some figment from her past. _

"_Mercedes please think. Who's your husband?" _

_It was evident to me that Mercedes was becoming irritated "I already told you. I'm not married." There was a sense of finality to her words; she was so certain that what she was saying was true. I felt a knot tighten in the pit of my stomach as I stared at my wife and realised that she didn't know me at all._

* * *

__Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N.** Thank you for such a positive response to the idea of this story! I got on really long review from _LunaSolTierra_, thank you for all of your ideas, I'll try and include some of them at some point in the story if I can! _Moonlight015_ and_ Jadziwine_ thank you for saying you wanted to read the story! I have a couple of days off and I really wanted to start this story so here is the first chapter. I still _don't own Glee or it's characters. _Please leave me a review if you like it.

* * *

**Just Believe**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

"_The __meeting__ of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

There are a lot of things that you can't know the first time you meet a person, you can't know whether this meeting will be a onetime occurrence or if you will meet again, perhaps often or just sporadically. You can't know that this person is the other half of you, the half that you hadn't quite realised was missing until they clicked into place, filling an unknown void in your heart. There is no way of knowing that this moment, no matter how significant at first glance, will be ingrained in your memory forever. The first time that Sam Evan's met Mercedes Jones there was no possible way of knowing how deeply that moment would transcend throughout the rest of his existence. He couldn't know all that much about her at all in fact, considering the way they met.

It was a Thursday afternoon, it wasn't a particularly interesting day, and Sam could only remember the date because he had been staring at the 'quote a day calendar' his mother had bought for him. It rested on the side of his desk and he often found himself staring at it during the long hours of another boring day at a work. Maybe the reason he stared at it so much was because he was watching the days slowly tick by while he wasted his life in a mind numbing job. He sold computer parts, not exactly the kind of job his guidance counsellor had been hoping for when they had discussed it in the tiny stuffy office that was supposed to be some form of 'student sanctuary'. Still it was April 13th, at around four in the afternoon when Sam made the call that would change his life immeasurably.

"Hi you've reached Lima Technologies Ltd. Mercedes Jones speaking, how may I help you today?" The voice on the other end of the phone was a shock to Sam's system. It wasn't so much the words that she was saying, he was sure that the prompt was written on the teams welcome pack, it was the fact she sounded so happy. It was odd to hear a phone sales person that sounded as happy as that. Maybe _Mercedes _was just a good actress.

Sam cleared his throat quietly "I'm calling from Creative Computing, I was hoping to speak to someone about setting up a standing order?" The entire conversation was boring to Sam; he wasn't actually hoping to talk to anyone about computers or anything that related to them, he did however want to talk to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line, there was a Southern tinge to the man's voice, and he sounded like she felt, ridiculously bored by this entire process. "Um sure, let me just open up the page." She clicked around her computer for a few seconds and could hear him humming at the other end of the line. She didn't recognise the song but she liked the sound of it. "So Creative Computing is in Kentucky right?" she asked him.

"Yep" Sam mumbled, for some reason he was nervous, and he couldn't remember the exact reason for his call. Mercedes voice had this melodic quality to it that made Sam feel a little strange.

_Wow. _Mercedes thought, this guy was not much of a conversationalist. "So what order did you want to set up?" she enquired.

Sam explained exactly what it was that he wanted to order and the monthly intervals that he needed it to arrive at. Mercedes made a number of noises of agreement as he spoke. "And what name should I be putting on the order?" Mercedes asked. It wasn't exactly essential that she knew this information since she had the company name, but part of her just wanted to put a name to the voice.

"Sam Evans" he replied.

"Well thank you for calling Mr Evan's. I'll get that all sorted for you, any problems or enquiries, just give us a call." Mercedes told him preparing to hang up.

Sam smiled "You can call me Sam. I'll be sure to call you if I need anything." He replied. He knew that he was coming off as incredibly arrogant to assume that she wanted him to call her, but he got this vibe. Was it possible to get a _vibe _from a phone call?

Mercedes could sense that Sam was flirting with her, she was dense when it came to guys at times, but a guy did not go from a disinterested tone to the one Sam had just used when they were casually saying goodbye to a stranger on the phone. He was definitely flirting with her, and in spite of herself Mercedes was actually enjoying it.

"Okay then _Sam, _you do that." Mercedes responded in a similar tone to the one Sam had just used.

* * *

Sam wasn't naive enough to believe that you could really like or know somebody based on a thirty minute phone call about external hard drives, but he had certainly gotten a thought in his head. Mercedes Jones, of course had already searched her name on Facebook. Her profile was, much to his annoyance, set to private and he knew that they weren't at Facebook friend level yet. Her profile picture wasn't exactly helpful either, there were four girls in it and he had no idea which one she was. Sam sighed as he clicked the web browser shut after looking at the picture for the third time that day. He wasn't usually this much of a stalker, well he hoped he wasn't anyway. He knew that he could easily just call her again, but it felt a little awkward to call a girl that he barely knew.

Some afternoons he found himself wondering about Mercedes and what she was doing. He assumed that like him she was at work, and he wondered whether or not she liked her job or if like him there was a dream inside of that she was waiting for. He tapped his long, slender fingers on the desk and let out a breath. Fuck it he thought, he'd just call, if worst came to worst he could always use his job as a pretence and reason for calling.

"Hi you've reached Lima Technologies Ltd. Quinn Fabray speaking, how may I help you today?" Sam tried not to let his disappoint leak into his tone when he realised that someone else had answered, for some reason he hadn't considered the possibility that someone else would answer the phone.

Still he couldn't just hang up "I was just calling to check on an order I made a couple of weeks ago" he told the woman on the phone.

Quinn nodded (she was always doing that even though she was on the phone) "Okay. What's the company name?" she asked.

"Creative Computing" He replied.

Quinn's pale green eyes widened as she realised who was calling. "Can just hold on one moment while I find that for you?" she asked.

"Okay" Sam said. He heard a click and the gentle hum of the 'hold' music as he waited for her to find the order he wasn't remotely interested in.

Quinn pulled her headset off and ran into the staff room where she found her best friend and co worker making herself a coffee. "Hey Quinn, do you want a drink?" she asked as she turned to her friend and smiled, tiny crinkles appearing around the corners of her dark brown eyes.

"That guy, he's called" Quinn told her, her feet lifting from the ground a little.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't you know you were expecting a call" she replied, looking at her friend expectantly. How could Quinn not have mentioned that there was a new guy on the scene? She was actually a little bit pissed.

The blonde shook her head "No, he's not _my guy_. He's not calling for me. It's _your _guy. _The _guy" Quinn told her, nodding her head slightly as she spoke.

Mercedes forehead creased as she stared at her friend "Wait... he's asking for me?" she asked hopefully as she stirred milk into her coffee. Mercedes had been thinking about Sam Evan's nonstop for the past couple of weeks, it felt as though she was waiting for him to call her. Every time the phone rang she would desperately try to be the first person to answer it just in case it was Sam. The rest of her office must have thought that she was desperate for commission the way she answered every call in a frenzied manner.

"Well no. He said he was calling about the order, but I don't really buy it."

Sam had listened to two and a half songs, both of which sucked pretty badly, he didn't really understand why he was actually waiting to hear about the order he had made when that wasn't even the reason that he called. He did have a feeling though that this call was going to end better than it had begun.

"Hi, sorry about the wait Mr Evan's, I'll just put you through to the operator who's dealing with your request" Quinn told him, grinning with excitement as she watched her friend pick up the call.

"Mr Evan's" Mercedes began "Your order is being dispatched tomorrow" she told him, her tone was a mixture of playful and business like as she spoke.

Sam grinned; he felt a warmness in the pit of his stomach as he heard the honey coated tones of Mercedes Jones. "I told you could call me Sam" he replied.

Mercedes found herself grinning "Mm. I don't know about that Mr Evan's. Maybe if you called me outside of working hours I would." She replied, her sassiness flowing freely now.

Subconsciously Sam licked his full, reddened lips. "Well I would like to do that _Ms Jones, _I would love to call you outside of working hours, but unfortunately you haven't given me a contact number."

She grinned as she told him her phone number. Mercedes wasn't exactly sure of why she was giving a stranger that she had never even met before, her phone number, but it felt like a natural instinct to trust Sam. If anything she was more excited than she was nervous about the prospect of him calling her, she had no idea what they'd talk about, considering so far the only thing they had in common was the type of lame career they had.

"So can I call you tonight?" he asked her, his stomach was filled with those fat ass butterflies he only ever got when he was about to do something really important.

"You can. I'll be home by like five thirty" she told him.

* * *

Sam spent the rest of his day with a gut full of nerves. The worst that could happen during the phone call was that he'd do an impression that Mercedes couldn't recognise and she'd hang up. It would be embarrassing the next time he called her office and they would have to pretend they'd never spoken before, but it wouldn't be that bad. Well he hoped not.

He arrived back at his apartment, and stared at his friend Mike who was doing some weird contortionist dance move in their living room. Sam looked at him with an expression of bemusement that Mike was highly familiar with. "Did you call her or not?" Mike was a highly irritating presence in Sam's life. They had been close friends since school and Mike was like some friend decoder and could always tell when something was bothering Sam. People often made jokes about how close Sam and Mike were, Sam would be more worried if it wasn't for Mike's long term girlfriend Tina.

"Yes I called her" Sam told him with a certain amount of smugness. "She gave me her home number so I'll be calling her tonight actually."

Mike slapped his friend on the back "Dude, _thank God, _I was getting bored of hearing you writing pro and con lists about calling her" he said.

Sam made an irritated face at his friend "Whatever. I'm going to call her now. So don't come into my room to tell me any boring stories about the way that Tina's hair looked this morning or how cute it is when she laughs. I don't need to feel more nauseous than I already do" Sam smirked at his friend as he went into his room.

"My girlfriend _is _awesome" Mike mumbled under his breath.

Mercedes brushed her think dark hair out from the pony tail it had been in that day. It was still pretty smooth from having it relaxed a few weeks ago. It reached just under her shoulders. She started to remove her eye makeup when her phone started its shrill ringing tone. Mercedes quickly grabbed her bag and started rooting through it; she really didn't want to miss the opportunity to speak to Sam. Finally she found her blackberry and answered it "Hello" she managed rather breathless from wrestling her bag.

Sam smiled instantaneously as he heard her voice "It's me. Sam" he said softly.

Mercedes grinned, tugging at her bottom lip where it rested between her teeth. "Hi" she replied, sitting down on her bed. She'd only managed to get the makeup of her eyes so her reflection looked a little strange, it didn't matter though she had this weird energized feeling running through her body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked "You sound a little... breathless?" Mercedes wondered if that was a line, but from his tone she could tell that he was actually concerned about whether or not she was breathing that way because of him or because of something else.

"Oh I was just looking for my phone. I had a small disagreement with my bag, that's all" she told him, speaking quickly, because she was aware of how stupid she was coming off.

Sam chuckled, it was a deep sound that Mercedes could tell was from a real sense of amusement "I see" he replied. "So... what should we talk about? I've never really done this before" he told her.

"What called a girl on the phone?" she asked, she was poking fun at him "Or never called a stranger?" she asked.

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed leaning the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he fiddled with laptop that rested next to him, "Called a stranger." He replied.

"Just tell me something about you that you think is interesting." Mercedes told him.

Sam thought for a minute, there were lots of things he could say to her, but he didn't want to just say the first random thought that entered his head, he wanted this first conversation to mean something. "I hate working in computers. I know that you could probably tell that from my general disposition when I called you at work, but I really don't want to do it" he told her. It felt a little strange to tell her that, he didn't really talk to anyone about how disappointed he was in himself that he had settled for a life he didn't really want.

Mercedes made an empathetic clucking sort of noise "Well as sunny as my disposition is at work, I didn't exactly dream of selling people electrical goods" she replied. There was a connection here, Mercedes could feel it, and they understood a feeling from one another. A feeling that life had somehow gotten away from them and turned into something that hadn't been expecting.

"So what do you really want to do?" Sam asked her softly.

"I want to be a singer. I know that sounds ridiculous, but ever since I was a little girl I've been singing. I used to be in my school's glee club, I really thought that when I left high school, I'd move to a big city and everyone would want to buy my album. It didn't exactly work out that way." Mercedes sighed at the thought of her childish dreams.

Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully "You should, like, send me an MP3 of you singing or something, or just sing something down the phone."

Mercedes laughed, "I think it might be a little early for that. What about you? What did you want to do when you left school?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to be successful, but I couldn't afford college without a scholarship, I really wanted to write. Not a novel or anything, I wanted to write my own comic book." He sighed "I know that girls think that comic books are _really_ lame, but I really like them. Not in a massively geeky way though."

"A cool comic book nerd huh?"

Sam laughed "Exactly."

"I don't think they're really _lame. _I haven't ever really read one. I like the movies of them though" Mercedes told him. She liked the movies mainly because the guys in them wore incredibly tight clothes and looked really hot. She assumed Sam liked them for entirely different reasons.

"I'll lend you one sometime" he promised her. He looked at his watch "I kind of have to go now. But I can call again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Mercedes replied "I'll talk to you soon."

"Mercedes" Sam started. "I know that usually we'd become friends on Facebook or whatever. But I kind of think we should just call each other for now" he told her.

Mercedes frowned at his idea "Why?" she asked.

"I want to really _know_ you before I _see _you."

"Okay then. Bye Sam."

"Bye Mercedes." Sam hung up the phone and grinned to himself. He was being honest, he wanted to know this girl and he didn't want to like her purely based on her looks; he was sure from her tone and the confidence in her voice that she was hot, but for some reason that wasn't why he wanted to call her again. He wanted to know more about her being a singer and why she even let him have her number in the first place.

Mercedes placed her phone carefully on her dressing table; she sat on the seat and finished removing her makeup. Thinking about Sam's request to remain mysterious, she felt a little bad that she had already looked him up on Facebook, he was the only Sam Evan's listed in Kentucky and his picture was of him and girl who must have been around eleven, so she already knew what he looked like. Not that she had been disappointed by what she'd found, he was pretty fine. His lips were bigger than any lips she'd seen on a white guy before, but it kind of suited him, especially the way he was smiling, a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. She also appreciated the way his t-shirt clung to the well defined muscles in his arms. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, she was really looking forward to tomorrow, and the possibilities that a brand new day held for her and for Sam too.

* * *

Okay, so was it a good start? This is how the real couple met in the book (their jobs were different though) and I think how they met is really important to the integrity of their story because it says so much about their connection and how they dealt with the accident.

Leave me a review if you want to, also follow me on tumblr here .. I would love it if you left me some prompts or something like that! I'll follow you back.


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N. - **Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying my writing style, it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been having some computer issues, but I should be able to write a lot more next week. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."_

The phone calls soon became a weekly occurrence and before long a nightly occurrence. It seemed a little insane to Mercedes that she was spending half of her pay check on her ever mounting phone bills that these lengthy conversations resulted in. Her conversations with Sam were what kept her sane though, in the month or so they had been talking in; she had told him more about herself than she was sure anyone else knew about her. He listened to all of her musings about becoming a singer and she in turn listened to him talk passionately about character ideas and plots for the comic book he wished he could write. Mercedes knew the reason that it was so easy to be open with Sam was because they had never really met; it was easy to talk to someone that you barely knew because they didn't have past memories to judge you by, and they only knew what you told them.

Over the last couple of days they had discussed the possibility of meeting one another; it only seemed like the natural course of action to take since they spent most of their days talking to each other. Sam still hadn't asked to see a picture of Mercedes, he wanted to keep that element of mystery between them, but since she had been the one to bring up the idea of meeting in person, he decided that becoming friends with her on Facebook was a pretty good idea. He licked his lips nervously as he moved the cursor over the 'add friend' button; he pressed it quickly before he could change his mind again.

Mercedes phone made a low buzzing noise and started to flash its red light intermittently. Before she had the chance to pick it up her roommate and general annoyance, Santana grabbed it from where it was resting. "Ooh, it looks like someone's got a friend request on Facebook" she told her friendly smirking, before she accepted it for her friend. "You know, even I can see the appeal of this guy. Those lips would provide full coverage."

Mercedes elbowed her friend in the ribs before grabbing her phone back; she knew that Sam would eventually decide to friend her on there. She bit her lip as she scrolled through his photos. He was this oddly appealing mixture of cute and gorgeous, he obviously worked out but he didn't do any of those embarrassing t-shirt lifting poses, although she really wouldn't have minded seeing them. His dark blonde hair was falling into a pair of dark green eyes in the most of the pictures; Mercedes could imagine having to constantly move it for him. She shook herself; she was getting way ahead of things here. He hadn't even seen her before so who knew what he was going to think when he saw a picture of her. It wasn't like she'd had a massive amount of success in the past with guys.

_Woah, _that was the first thought that entered Sam's mind as he looked at the pictures of the girl he had spent weeks talking to. She was so beautiful, she had long dark hair and deep brown skin, and a figure that Sam wouldn't mind getting to know better. He immediately picked the laptop up and carried it into the living room.

Tina was sitting across Mikes lap while they watched the latest episode of some mindless teen drama that Tina was obsessing over. "What's up?" Mike asked looking at the excited expression on his friends face.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to see a picture of the really hot girl that I've been talking to on the phone." He said shrugging nonchalantly a tiny smirk appearing on his face.

Tina's mouthed curved into a grin; ever since she and Mike had started dating she had tried to set Sam up with various friends of her, not that he ever wanted to be, she was curious to see the girl that had finally made Sam Evan's want a girlfriend.

He turned the laptop toward them, "Wow. She is hot. Are you sure can handle that?" Mike asked his friend with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up Mike" Tina said "She's got amazing skin; I wonder what moisturizer she uses."

Sam looked at his friends, the things that they came out with "I'll be sure to ask her that next time we talk" he muttered sarcastically, "Do you think that she might be, like, too hot for me?" he asked them. Sam was not that confident about his appearance and that was part of the reason he spent so much time in the gym, he had been bullied pretty badly when he was at school, mainly about the size of his lips.

"Probably man, but that's the best part of having a girlfriend they are always too hot for you" Mike told him as he rubbed his nose against Tina's in a sickening manner.

Sam heard the noise of The Avengers theme song coming from inside his room; he put his Mac on the coffee table and jogged into his bedroom to grab his phone before he missed the call. _Mercedes_ flashed across the screen, he smiled, usually he always called her first, they had a system where he'd call for an hour and then she'd call him for another hour, and they'd keep swapping until they ran out of things to stay. Sam was always the one to call first, so he was happy to see her calling him.

"Hey you" he said as he accepted the call.

Mercedes felt a grin tug at the corners of her mouth "Hi. Some random dude added me on Facebook" she said, her tone light as she fiddled with a loose curl in her hair.

Sam chuckled "Oh yeah?" he asked "Well I just friended this really hot girl on there" he told her.

Mercedes enjoyed it when Sam got a little bit cocky with her, sometimes he was a little nervous it seemed as if he was saying something embarrassing, but there were other times when he was full on with his flirting. "Really?" she asked, her own voice sounding a little nervous.

"Yep, she's really hot and probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can't wait to meet her in person" he told her earnestly.

Mercedes heart was beating faster as he complimented her, "So when do you want to do that?" she asked.

"As soon as possible, it will only take a few hours of driving" he told her. All he had to do was get a few days off from work, which wouldn't be that hard as he hardly ever used his vacation time. "So what about next weekend?" he asked her.

"Sure. That sounds really great. You don't have to come to me though Sam, I can drive to you if you want" she offered.

"You can come to me next time. It's not like we won't be doing this again" Sam didn't care if he was being a little cocksure, he knew that this visit would go perfectly, how could it not? He felt as if he knew Mercedes better than he had ever known any other person in his whole life. He knew the difference between her fake laugh, and when he was actually make her cry with laughter. He knew that she cried for three days when Whitney Houston died. More importantly he knew that if she'd let him, he'd fall in even more in love with her than he already had.

The brunette smiled warmly, "Okay, well next week would be perfect" she said "I better go Santana is giving me the evil eye because she wants me to help her choose her date outfit" she told him. It was weird that someone she never met knew so much about her life and her friends and their personalities.

Sam understood that Santana giving her the evil eye usually led to a verbal abuse being shouted down the phone to him, that girl sure seemed interesting "Well I hope she returns the favour when I'm in town" he told her his voice low.

She grinned "I'll call you later" she assured him.

"Bye 'Cedes" he whispered, as he put the phone down. It always left him with a feeling of sadness when he had to hang up, but at least this time had the idea of meeting her to make him happy. He just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed by him.

* * *

"I really don't understand why you brought me here guys" Mercedes said feeling both grumpy and embarrassed as her friends pulled her into Victoria Secret.

Quinn flashed her friend a smile "This isn't about looking good for your long distance _lover_; it is about buying pretty underwear that makes _you_ feel good. I haven't had a boyfriend in years and I still buy new underwear all the time" she told her.

"I don't need any more underwear, I already have plenty" she moaned, folding her arms.

Santana rolled her eyes, judging by her expression she was becoming slightly irritated "From Wal-Mart, you got your underwear in what is basically a large supermarket Mercedes. That's like buying clothes from a person's washing line. Wanky."

Mercedes didn't have the words to answer that one. What was wrong with well priced comfortable underwear? Still buying something new wouldn't be a bad thing, just because she was wearing nice underwear doesn't mean that Sam would get it to see it.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked her, the blonde was Santana's girlfriend. She was quite a revelation considering Santana had been a little bit slutty before she met her, but Brittany had managed to keep her faithful.

"A little bit. I don't know it feels like we'll get along really well, I just hope that the _spark _is there. You know? Usually when you meet a guy you know it's there because you've felt it. I know that I like Sam, and I love talking to him, but what happens if we meet and..._nothing_, what if we don't have chemistry?" Mercedes had been struggling with the idea that she and Sam would lack that initial spark you got when you met someone for the first time. What if they were just supposed to be friends? Sure she'd like to be his friend, but she felt in her heart that it was meant to be more, but what if the some great power had decided that it wasn't.

Quinn placed her arm around her friend's shoulders "Well if it doesn't happen just flash him the underwear. I'm pretty sure that'd be enough sparks to light a fire" she told her.

Mercedes giggled "You guys are a bad influence on me."

Santana grinned at her "Thank you for the compliment Wheezy."

* * *

Sam's mom had turned up at his apartment for one of her surprise visits and was very surprised to see her son packing his suitcase. "Where are you going?" she asked him, her forehead creasing with unease, that her oldest son had told her he was planning a trip.

He looked at her, "I'm going to visit a friend" he told her, not a total lie, but it was going to lead a lot more questions from her.

"A _friend_, you didn't mention making a new friend to me" she said, giving her son 'the look'. The look was something that his mom had been using since he was a kid, when he knew that she was going to annoy the crap out of him about something.

Sam sighed "It's not that important" he replied.

"But important enough to go out of town."

"Mom please, I just want to go and see my friend, I didn't think you'd be that interested" he told her.

His mom patted his arm "I just worry about my little boy. Where does this girl live?"

Sam shook his head "She lives in Lima Ohio,"

"That's a long drive Sammy" she remarked looking at him with a worried face.

"Mom, I'm twenty two years old, I can handle the drive and I will call you when I get there. Now what is the reason for this visit?" he asked her, giving her an expectant look.

His mother shrugged "Just wanted to check in" she replied.

"Stacy told you that I met a girl through work didn't she?" he asked.

His mom frowned "No" she mumbled "Okay so she might have mentioned it to me." She relented.

Sam shook his head; this is why you didn't tell your twelve year old sister anything, because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Look mom, I'm sure Mercedes isn't some crazy woman. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Sam's mother had started worrying about Sam more and more since his dad had passed away just over a year ago. They had been close, more like best friends than father and son; they went fishing together and talked about Sam's comic books. His death had been part of the reason that Sam had let that dream drop; he didn't want to do it without his father. His mother was worried that Sam would spiral out of control, and sure he had thought about doing just that but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that it was more important for him to be strong for his family than to let it destroy him. Sam wished his mom would spend more time worrying about herself and Stacy and Stevie.

His mom gave him a sad smile "I always worry about you Sam and I'm sure this girlfriend is wonderful" she ruffled his hair. "Don't forget _protection_ Sam. I am far too young to be a grandmother" she told him as she left his apartment.

Sam's expression was horrified as he stared at the door which his mother had exited by. His mother had just suggested that he take protection, he prayed that they would never have to have an awkward sex conversation with her again.

* * *

"So I'll leave early tomorrow morning and I should be there by midday" Sam said as he shoved chips into his mouth.

Mercedes wrinkled her noise "What the hell are you eating?" she asked him, Santana had insisted on painting giving her a manicure so she was struggling to keep the phone in between her ear and shoulder.

Sam swallowed quickly "Chips" he mumbled licking his fingers "Sorry" he added.

She laughed "No it's okay, I was just wondered, because you sounded like a cement mixer for a second" she told him.

"So where are we going to meet?" he asked her.

Mercedes thought for a couple of seconds, forgetting that Sam had never been to her apartment before. They had been speaking so much that it felt like he was there all the time. "We can meet at this restaurant called Breadstix" she told him.

"Breadstix?" he repeated with interest.

"They're obliged to keep bringing you bread sticks" she informed him, Santana made this cheering noise. "Tell him about the wheel barrow thing" Santana said. Mercedes shook her head quieting her friend.

Sam frowned before asking "Wheel barrow thing?" he asked.

Mercedes made a face "It's not as weird as it sounds" she told him.

Sam laughed "I'm sure it isn't. So are you excited?" he asked her.

She smiled "Yes I am" she whispered, "Ouch Santana that really hurt" she said, forgetting she was on the phone.

"You sound busy" Sam said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" she murmured softly.

As Sam hung up he finally allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the nerves that were coursing through his body. Talking about meeting Mercedes on the phone was fine, it was easy, but now that it was actually happening he was starting to freak out. Was this a terrible idea? I mean what if they spent the weekend together and hated each other by the end of it? What if they lost their entire friendship because they were meeting too early? Sam tried to turn his brain off, he needed to calm down. He walked into his living room and saw that Mike was playing FIFA. Maybe he just needed to unwind.

"Can I play?" he asked his friend.

"Sure."

At least this would take his mind off tomorrow for a little while.

"You look amazing 'Cedes" Santana said smiling as she admired her own handiwork.

Mercedes smiled "Thanks. You sure it isn't too much?" she asked.

Santana made a shocked face "You can never be too much Mercedes Jones. You should get some sleep, you don't want puffy eyes when lover boy arrives, besides I doubt you'll be getting a lot of sleep the next few nights, so you better get it now" she said cheekily, winking at her friend.

Mercedes shook her head and laughed what if Santana was right though? What if Sam was coming with the sole intention of having loads of sex with her? It wasn't like she was virgin, but she didn't really want this weekend to about that, she wanted it to be mean more than that. She wanted it to be about really getting to know each other. She climbed into her bed, more worried than ever now. Flicking the switch on her bedside lamp, she lay down and closed her eyes, pointless really; there was no way she was going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**A.N. -** Let me know if you liked it! Also any suggestions or ideas are welcome.

My tumblr is keeksdeexo so follow me if you want to!


End file.
